Chimano Compact
|unlock = 27 |slot = 3 |wtype = 3 |type = 2 |price = $605,000 |mag = 10 |max_ammo = 150 |rpm = 0.125 |damage = 37 |accuracy = 52 |stability = 60 |concealment = 30 |threat = 4 |reload_min = 1.47 |reload_max = 2.12 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 1.75 |hipfire_s_max = 1.75 |hipfire_m_min = 1.75 |hipfire_m_max = 1.75 |recoil_v_min = 1.2 |recoil_v_max = 1.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 |int_name = g26 |ammo_b_min = 1.50|ammo_b_max = 5.25}} The Chimano Compact pistol is a community secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2 that was added in Update #40. It is available to players who have joined the [http://steamcommunity.com/games/218620 Official PAYDAY 2 Group] on Steam. Overview By default, the Chimano Compact deals very low damage-per-shot and has low accuracy for a sidearm. This is not helped by the fact that it can only hold rounds per magazine without mods or skills. Such shortcomings would deem the Chimano Compact unsuitable for any active combat situation, though with the proper mods and skills many of its shortcomings can be dealt with to create a generally decent weapon, though more solid backups might still be preferred over it. Concealment is the Chimano Compact's main forte, at by default, though this can be hampered somewhat through the introduction of mods. It also has one of the best total ammo reserves of any pistol. However the concealment isn't much of a factor with other pistols, namely the Bernetti 9. Perhaps the closest to a competitor of the Chimano Compact is the Gruber Kurz, which has more ammo per 1 mag ( vs ), more accuracy ( vs ), does not have a huge price tag over its head and is available from reputation level 0. However, the Chimano Compact has more mods to use and is available without requiring DLC. Summary Pros: * Maximum base concealment. * Good ammo reserve. * Large selection of modifications for both stealth and loud builds. * Unlocked simply by joining the Payday 2 Steam Group along with half of its exclusive attachments. * Short reload time. * Able to hit 52 damage with skills, while retaining good accuracy. Cons: * Below average base stats on the level of the Chimano 88, with low base damage and accuracy. * Magazine capacity starts off at 10, and can only be bumped up to 22. * High base Concealment value drops like a rock when geared towards high combat effectiveness. * High purchase price and attachment cost may put it out of reach of new players. * Reliant on numerous mods (some unique) available only through card drops and Continental Coin purchase. * The sights for this weapon are unable to accurately predict where bullets will land on medium-to-long range targets. Tips * The Fugitive's pistol skills will greatly improve the performance of the weapon, especially Equilibrium to help with the weapon's lacking accuracy and One Handed Talent to increase the weapon's stopping power. * Avoid using the weapon in unmodified form, as it has very poor base stats. * If looking for a loud secondary, the attachments that increase stability, such as the Platypus Grip, Striking Mag and Striking Body Kit are a must as the weapon has very poor base stability. Stability can be raised as high as with only a minor penalty to concealment and some improvement to damage, however this means at best maintaining the poor accuracy of the base weapon stats. * Also recommended are mods that increase accuracy, such as the IPSC Compensator or the Striking Slide. * The Fugitive's Gun Nut skill is useful for negating the weapon's low magazine capacity. * Due to the Chimano Compact's need to reload often, consider bringing a melee with high knockback, like the Lucille Baseball Bat, to give you the breathing room to reload. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Lower Receiver= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Slide= Skins Common= Chimano-Compact-Hazchem.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Uncommon= Chimano-Compact-MOTORIST.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Rare= Chimano-Compact-Mongol.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Chimano-Compact-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= * (Hazchem | Chimano Compact Pistol) was a redesign of an earlier skin submitted by the creator before the Chimano Compact was officially skinnable. *' ' refers to an . In the 13th century, the , under the leadership of , expanded rapidly, stretching from the to by the 1280's. **On the 's slide is "Fortis fortuna adiuvat", meaning "Fortune favors the bold" in Latin. This phrase is the motto of the of the , which John Wick has a tattoo of on his back. Trivia * The Chimano Compact is based on the Glock 26. * The Chimano Compact's magazine only stores 10 rounds in-game, despite the magazine also has a visible extension that, in reality, could house up to two extra rounds. ** There is a smiley face scrawled onto the back of the magazine, though this may be hard to notice during gameplay. * The Micro Laser gadget will not add a concealment penalty despite the added rail extending far past the end of the weapon's barrel. * Alongside John Wick, the Chimano Compact is part of a promotional crossover between Overkill's PAYDAY 2 and Lionsgate Studio's film John Wick. In the movie, the Glock 26 was carried by the eponymous character as a backup pistol to the H&K P30L and thus is barely used at all. ** He only actually fired the gun a total of 12 times in the film. Four shots resulted in misses, and the other 8 contributed to three kills. * The Chimano Compact shares its sounds with the Chimano 88. See also *Akimbo Chimano Compact Gallery ChimanoCompact.jpg|A preview of the Chimano Compact. ru:Chimano Compact Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Community items Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)